Some types of robots can be classified as legged robotic devices in that they are equipped with one or more legs by which they are able to move about an environment. Some examples of legged robotic devices include biped, or two-legged robots, and quadruped, or four-legged robots. During locomotion, legged robots may move according to a gait, or pattern of leg movements. Each cycle of this pattern may be referred to as a step. A robotic device may alter certain steps based on features of the environment.